shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Haikyu!!
Haikyu!! is a sports anime series. Plot Junior high school student Shōyō Hinata gains a sudden love of volleyball after seeing a national championship match on TV. Although short in height, he becomes determined to follow in the footsteps of the championship's star player, nicknamed the "Little Giant", after seeing his plays. He creates a volleyball club and begins practicing by himself. Eventually 3 other members join the team by his last year of middle school, pushing Hinata to persuade his two friends who are in different clubs to join just for the tournament. However, they are defeated in their first tournament game after being challenged by the championship favorite team, which includes the so-called "King of the Court" Tobio Kageyama, in the first round. Though Hinata's team suffers a miserable defeat, he vows to eventually surpass Kageyama and defeat him. Fast-forward to highschool, Hinata enters Karasuno Highschool with the hopes of joining their volleyball club. Unfortunately for him, the very person he swore to surpass appears before him as one of his new teammates. At first Hinata and Kageyama are unable to work together, causing the team captain to kick them out of the club. The two decide to challenge the elder members of the team to a match, hoping that if they win they will prove they can work together and be allowed to rejoin. The team captain accepts the challenge, and working with another member of the team, Hinata and Kageyama win the match and are let back into the club. By combining the genius-like qualities of Kageyama with Hinata's sheer athleticism, the duo create an invincible brand-new volleyball tactic. Their new combo allows them to get over their differences and creates a strange alliance between the two filled with fun and laughter for them and their teammates. Thus begins the Karasuno boys' volleyball team's journey to the top. Fanon The Haikyu!! fandom is very accepting of ships and ship wars (almost) never happen. Most ships are slash due to the anime focusing on mostly male characters. Most of the fandoms ship wars however focus around KuroTsuki, TsukkiYama and KuroKen. Ships Het :AkiSae - the ship between Tsukishima Akiteru and Tanaka Saeko :DaiYui - the ship between Sawamura Daichi and Yui Michimiya :HinaYachi - the ship between Hinata Shōyō and Yachi Hitoka :IwaYachi - the ship between Iwaizumi Hajime and Yachi Hitoka :YamaYachi - the ship between Yamaguchi Tadashi and Yachi Hitoka Slash :AoHina - the ship between Aone Takanobu and Hinata Shōyō :AsaNoya - the ship between Azumane Asahi and Nishinoya Yū :BokuAka - the ship between Bokuto Kōtarō and Akaashi Keiji :BokuDai - the ship between Bokuto Kōtarō and Sawamura Daichi :BokuHina - the ship between Bokuto Kōtarō and Hinata Shōyō :DaiSuga - the ship between Sawamura Daichi and Sugawara Kōshi :EnnoAka - the ship between Ennoshita Chikara and Akaashi Keiji :EnnoFuta - the ship between Ennoshita Chikara and Futakuchi Kenji :EnnoNoya - the ship between Ennoshita Chikara and Nishinoya Yū :InuHina - the ship between Inuoka Sō and Hinata Shōyō :IwaDai - the ship between Iwaizumi Hajime and Sawamura Daichi :IwaEnno - the ship between Iwaizumi Hajime and Ennoshita Chikara :IwaOi - the ship between Iwaizumi Hajime and Oikawa Tōru :IwaSuga - the ship between Iwaizumi Hajime and Sugawara Kōshi :KageHina - the ship between Kageyama Tobio and Hinata Shōyō :KenHina - the ship between Kozume Kenma and Hinata Shōyō :KuniKin - the ship between Kunimi Akira and Kindaichi Yūtarō :KuroAka - the ship between Kuroo Tetsurō and Akaashi Keiji :KuroDai - the ship between Kuroo Tetsurō and Sawamura Daichi :Kuroken - the ship between Kuroo Tetsurō and Kozume Kenma :KuroSuga - the ship between Kuroo Tetsurō and Sugawara Kōshi :KuroTsukki - the ship between Kuroo Tetsurō and Tsukishima Kei :KuroYaku - the ship between Kuroo Tetsurō and Yaku Morisuke :Kyouhaba - the ship between Kyōtani Kentarō and Yahaba Shigeru :LevYaku - the ship between Haiba Lev and Morisuke Yaku :MatsuHana - the ship between Matsukawa Issei and Hanamaki Takahiro :OiDai - the ship between Oikawa Tōru and Sawamura Daichi :TenSemi - the ship between Tendō Satori and Semi Eita :TsukiHina - the ship between Tsukishima Kei and Hinata Shōyō :TsukkiYama - the ship between Tsukishima Kei and Yamaguchi Tadashi :UshiOi -the ship between Ushijima Wakatoshi and Oikawa Tōru :UshiTen - the ship between Ushijima Wakatoshi and Tendō Satori Femslash :Kiyoyachi - the ship between Kiyoko Shimizu and Yachi Hitoka Poly :AsaDaiSuga - the ship between Azumane Asahi, Sawamura Daichi, and Sugawara Kōshi Fandom Trivia *